Destiny's Dance
by SailorMia
Summary: Darien and Serena are in love without one another knowing it. Will one simple dance and a dicovered serect change that?


"Jerk"

"Air head"

"Mr. zero personality"

"Klutz"

"Arrogant"

"Meatball head"

Serena turned purple as Darien called her the hated nickname

"Oh dear, she's gonna blow" Lita said taking a step back

"Ya done it now Darien, I'd dig ya own grave now if I was you" Mina said sheepishly also backing away.

Darien smirked

"DARIEN YOU'RE SO COLD HEARTED AND EVIL NO GIRL WILL EVER WANT TO BE YOU'RE GIRLFREIDN LET ALONE WIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A LONELY OLD MAN WITH 27 CATS AND A BIG CAR WITH NO FRIENDS YOU'RE SO BITTER YOU MAKE ALL THE MONSTERS IN JUBAN LOOK NICE!" She screamed at him, she didn't have a chance to see the hurt in his eyes because she ran out the Arcade door refusing to let him see her tears, Mina and Lita following behind.

Darien just stared after Serena, shocked and hurt of what she said, not only she had burst out like that but the things she said we're true.

He sighed deeply and brushed his hand through his hair

"Wow, you really did it this time buddy. You pushed her away for good." Andrew said, studying his best friends face for emotion, he found hurt, self loathing and despair.

"I can't help it! Whenever I see her I get all butterflies in my stomach and I panic! I say the first thing that comes to mind" He sighed "I can't believe how true everything she said was"

"Dare, it will only be true if you let it. You need to tell Serena how you really feel, before you loose her for good."

"I know…" Darien sighed deeply and gulped down his coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena slammed her bedroom door shut and collapsed onto her bed sobbing.

Luna jumped up and looked at her young charge with concern

"Serena what on earth is the matter?" She asked softly

"He hates me! I said something so mean and now he's going to hate me!" She sobbed

Luna sighed

"Oh Serena, everything will turn out ok, you'll see" Luna encouraged

"No Luna it won't, I done it this time! I blew it!"

Luna bowed her head sadly "You need to apologize to him!"

Just then the phone rang.

"That'll be the scouts worried about you" Luna stated

Serena nodded "you better let them know you're ok"

She nodded once again and picked up the phone

"Serena are you ok? He went over the top big time this time!" came a concerned voice Serena recognized as Mina.

"Yea Mina im fine… I just can't believe I said that to him! I was really out of line"

"He deserved it" Lita's voice came

"No Lita! He didn't, I was really, really out of order and im going to apologize to him tomorrow. Im going to bed now guys, I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Erm ok Serena, take care" Mina said before hanging up

------------------------------------- Later that night ---------------------------------------

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Serena will you wake up! The negaverse is attacking!" Luna hissed loudly at the sleeping blonde

"Grrmmmgrr" Serena moaned sitting up and answering her communicator

"Moon here" She growled

Mercury's face appeared

"Serena next time get up quicker will you!" She sighed "There's a youma at the park come as quickly as possible" She said before ending the transmission

Serena moaned and lifted her brooch above her head

"MOON PRISIM POWER"

Darien shot up in bed clutching his chest

"Sailor Moon needs me" He gasped doubling over and letting his transformation overcome him.

Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could towards the battle, lights of attacks were lighting up the air as she neared.

"Hold it" She cried, the battle froze and all attention was on Sailor Moon who was standing on top of a street light

"SAILOR MOON" the youma growled "My orders were to destroy you" it smiled evilly

"Good luck with that creep" Sailor Moon retaliated jumped off of the Lamp post and diving onto the youma, kicking and punching it in the process.

She somersaulted off it and yelled at everyone who was watching with there mouths wide open

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK IT!"

"Oh my gosh, the world is coming to an end" Luna gasped

"She's acting like a leader!" Sailor Mars said in disbelief

"Well I am the leader! Honestly girls you need to have more faith in me! NOW ATTACK IT FOR CHRIST SAKES" Sailor Moon screamed in despair

Tuxedo mask watched from a near by tree at Sailor Moon's stunning performance and speech, he nearly fell out of the tree when she dived off the light and attacked the youma. He grinned with pride and with love at the warrior before him.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE" Mars screamed

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST"

The combination of the attacks hit the monster and it screeched with pain.

Sailor Moon walked up to it.

PUNCH

"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR" The youma growled

The scouts and the caped hero watched in awe

"THAT was because you've just made my bad day worse! I've yelled at the man I love and he probably hates me more then he already does! I failed ANOTHER test I got detention AGAIN"

Tuxedo mask fell off the branch he was on and hit another branch below him with a thud.

"She's just like…No way she can't be!" He whispered in disbelief

PUNCH

"THAT was for waking me up in the middle of the night after my bad day"

PUNCH KICK

"AND THAT WAS BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT" She screamed at the horrified monster

"Are you done beating me up?" The youma asked hopefully

"NO" Sailor Moon Cried "MOON TIARA MAGIC" She yelled throwing her tiara at the youma and it crumbled to dust.

She started to walk away from the battle when Mars screamed at her to watch out

Sailor Moon turned around and spotted malachite in the air and also a huge energy ball heading towards her. Before she could dodge she found herself in warm strong arms.

She looked up at the masked man as she looked down at her, putting her feet onto the floor.

"Thank you" She said gratefully

He smiled warmly "My pleasure" He said before turning his attention to malachite, which looked really pissed.

"DARN YOU SAILOR MOON ONE OF THESE DAYS I WILL GET YOU WHEN CAPE BOY CAN'T SAVE YOU" He bellowed before disappearing.

"What a jerk" Sailor Moon mumbled to herself.

Tuxedo mask turned his attention back to the little blonde beside him who was scolding nobody in particular.

He chuckled lightly

"You were brilliant out there Sailor Moon, you should be like that in every battle then maybe you wouldn't have to get saved by a cheesy guy in a cape and mask" He said jokingly

Sailor moon turned to him and smiled at him, blushing lightly "Thank you…" she said

He nodded and jumped up onto a rooftop vanishing.

"Maybe we should get you up early often" Venus said smiling running over to her with the rest of the scouts on her tail.

"Yea Serena you we're awesome out there" Lita congratulated

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Who are you and what have you done with little miss meatball brains that can't dodge a snail let alone a fast energy ball?" Mars said checking her temperature dramatically

Moon scowled "Buzz of Pryo im to tired to deal with you right now"

"Serena you were really good out there, im proud of you for making an effort" Mercury said smiling

"Yes Sailor Moon, perhaps we **should** get you up earlier more often! I hope to see more of this warrior in future battles" Luna said

"We should get home, I left Artemis asleep on my bed" Mina giggled de-transforming

The others followed suit

"See ya tomorrow" Serena said before gathering Luna onto her shoulder and walking off home.

"Bye" Everyone went there separate ways home.

Darien slumped down onto his bed thinking of Sailor Moon's outstanding grace on the battle field earlier that night.

"Amazing what you can do when you're tired and pissed off" He chuckled to himself

Suddenly Sailor Moon's words hit him like a tone of bricks

"THAT was because you've just made my bad day worse! I've yelled at the man I love and he probably hates me more then he already does! I failed ANOTHER test I got detention AGAIN"

Darien shook his head

"Serena's to klutzy to be Sailor Moon, She's not brave enough either! She'd run a mile"

He sighed "There is a lot of similarity between the two though…" He sighed again and layed down falling asleep almost instantly

Beginning of dream

"Tuxedo mask, please bring me the imperial silver crystal"

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Please my prince, set me free again! Help us be together" She pleaded

"I want some answers damn it!" Tuxedo mask cursed

"You can have answers! Just find the Imperial silver crystal and all will be clear"

"Where do I look?" He asked desperately

"It and I am closer then you think my love" She said before starting to fade

"WAIT! PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW MORE" Darien cried

"Look into you're heart and lift the mask clouding you… there you will find it easier to see" She said before disappearing

End of dream

Darien shot up, shaking and dripping of cold sweat, he got up and walked to the bathroom, tuning on his tap and splashing water into his face.

"Lift the mask clouding my sight? What does that mean?" He asked himself helplessly

Serena skipped down the street narrowly avoiding bumping into people on her way to the Arcade; she slowed to a stop as she spotted Darien inside at the counter slurping down coffee engrossed in a book.

She took in a big sigh and walked into the Arcade towards Darien.

She sat next to him; He didn't even look up at her as she cleared her throat.

From behind his book he peeked at Serena who was looking at the menu deep in thought.

"Look Darien im really sorry for what I said yesterday, I was really out of line and I didn't mean to be that cruel, what I said wasn't true and…" She carried on babbling

Darien lifted his face from his book and stared at her as she carried on mumbling apologies.

"Its ok meatball head, I went too far with the insults… I deserved it, I should be the one apologizing" He said interrupting her.

She stopped mid mumble and gaped at him.

He rolled his eyes at her reaction "Close ya mouth before the wind changes and you get stuck like that" He said putting his face back in his book.

She closed her mouth and smiled slightly.

"We'll the world must be coming to an end if Mr. big ego just said what I thought he said."

"Oh hush yourself meatball head, can't you see im busy studying, something you have never done" He growled

Serena smiled "See ya around jerk" She said getting up and skipping over to the Sailor v games with a big grin on her face.

Andrew walked over from where he was eaise dropping

"Told you she didn't hate you" He said

Darien lifted his head from his book to reveal that he was grinning widely

"She doesn't hate me! I still have a chance!" He said joyfully

"Well then hurry up and tell her how you feel!" Andrew said

Darien's face turned serious

"I…I can't…how can she like a stone hearted jerk like me" He said bowing his head sadly

"She can and she does" Andrew says "If she didn't care she wouldn't keep looking at you when you're not looking" Andrew winked

Darien looked up shocked he turned his head to look at Serena, surely enough she was looking at him, and she turned back to her game quickly, blushing a deep red.

"Wow, you're right… maybe she does like me" He said

"Of course im right! I always am" Andrew said grinning.

Serena got up and waved to the guys.

"Bye Andrew bye Darien" Then she left the Arcade

Darien smiled.

Serena skipped home feeling happier and hungry for her dinner, she opened her door

"Mum, Dad im home" She called

"Go wash up and come sit down Serena, you're late!" her mother called

When Serena walked into the dinning room she ruffled Sammy's hair as she walked past him and sat herself down next to her father.

"Serena, next weekend im going to a work ball, I heard that one of you're possibilities for a job would be a doctor, I thought it would be good if you came along" Her dad said

"Does that mean I get to wear a fancy dress, like a ball gown?" Serena squealed happily

"Yes, you're mother is going also but Sammy is staying over with Mika"

"Oh good, I wont have to deal with squirt all night" Serena cheered

"HEY!" Sammy Growled

"Serena be nice to you're brother" Her mum scowled

"Does this mean we get to go shopping?" Serena asked hopeful

Her mum nodded and Serena jumped up, forgetting her food

"Im going to go call the girls, there going to be sooo jealous" She squealed happily running up the stairs.

RING, RING, RING

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Darien Chiba speaking?" A female voice came down the phone

"Yes this is he, who's speaking please?" Darien asked

"Oh Hiya Darien, its Mia from Juban Hospital…We're having a ball next weekend and all employees, even students, are invited, would you like to come along?"

"Is it formal wear?"

"Yes… Tuxedo's and ball gowns, but I spose you'll be wearing a tuxedo?" She giggled

"Yes I'd love to come, in a tuxedo" he added laughter in his voice

"Oh goodie! See ya next weekend then" She hung up

Next weekend came by in a blur, the scouts we're battling every night, Sailor Moon still fort better each time they battled. Darien and Serena bumped into each other everyday and insulted one another. The girls went shopping, had sleepovers and pigged out on junk food.

Serena was in her room getting ready, while her mother and father were calling upstairs to her.

"Serena hurry up, we're very late!" Her mother called

Ilene was wearing a baby blue slim gown that ended just over her knees; her hair was as usual but clipped back at the sides with silver slides.

Ken wore a white tuxedo with a black bow tie.

Serena started to walk down the stairs. Both of her parents gasped.

"Come on guys, we're late" She said walking past them and opening the door

They stared at her with tears in there eyes.

"Honey you look beautiful" Ken breathed

Serena smiled warmly "You both look wonderful too, now go get in the car will ya!"

Ken helped Ilene and Serena out of the car. Each on one of his arm, A man dressed in black opened the large oak doors for them and they walked inside.

Serena gasped, Red and White roses surrounded the ball room, I giant crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling, tables with pearl white table clothes were around the side of the dance floor and couples we're dancing elegantly oblivious to the world around them.

Serena started to walk down the red velvet stairs with her family.

Something inside Darien told him to look up at the entrance, when he turned around to look he saw the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen in his life, around him people we're gasping and 'Aww'ing' at the gorgeous vision walking slowly down the stairs.

Serena was in a sparkling lilac slim gown that clung to her curves until it reached her waste, from there the bodice ended in a v line and flowed freely around her delicate frame, it had a slit up the side for movement, and she were wearing lilac sandals. Around her normal meatballs was a ring of purple flowers and her hair sparkled with a crystal glow. Around her was a pale lilac shawl that shimmered in the light.

She looked perfect.

She sat at a table bored out of her mind staring at the couples dancing on the dance floor. Both her parents were around socializing and she was bored out of her mind tapping her nails on the table.

Her dad suddenly called her and she hurried over to him, head bowed.

"Serena I'd like you to meet Mia Williams and Darien Chiba"

Serena's head snapped up at the last name and she stared at Darien. Lost in each others gazes they ignored the rest of ken's words.

"It's lovely to meet you Serena" Mia said politely snapping both of them out of there gaze.

Serena cleared her throat and turned to Mia "Likewise" She said with a warm smile.

Darien took one of Serena's hand and kissed it lightly saying quietly "It's a pleasure to see you…" Making Serena blush until he whispered something only the two of them could hear "… meatball head" He grinned

Serena snapped her hand away from his and scowled at him, she stamped on his foot screamed 'jerk' and stormed away. Darien just merely grinned.

"Erm do you two no each other?" Ken asked bewildered

"Yes, we seemed to have bumped into each other a couple of times" He said before walking off after her, grinning helplessly.

He found Serena sitting at a table with her head on her folded arms.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat. She looked up and scowled at him

"What are you doing here" She snapped

"I happen to be studying to become a doctor" He said "What about you?"

"I want to become a doctor to, plus my dad works here…"

"Pfft! You? A doctor? You can't even pass a math test let along save somebody's life" Darien snickered

"Look if you just came over here to make fun of me then just go away, I know im a flake and im not smart and im crybaby but that's who I am and im sorry that I cant be different…" She trailed off, her eyes filled with tears

Dariens face turned serious. He was shocked that she took his insults to heart.

"No…no…no! Serena you're not any of those things…. Im just a stone hearted jerk with no friends that is stupid enough to make fun of such a pretty girl like yourself"

Serena blushed "You do have friends, I don't know why, but you push people away, you put on this mask Darien, but I can see right through it! You hurt, you're lonely and you're scared of losing people if you become attached… I don't know why you feel all these things and I don't know what happened to make you loose faith but you have me, and we may always fight and argue and insult each other but im always here if you need somebody to talk to, I will never leave you Darien, I promise..." She gazed into his eyes.

He stared back, feeling his barriers around his heart crumble. The words of his dream princess filled his head

"**Look into you're heart and lift the mask clouding you… there you will find it easier to see"**

"Thank you" He whispered, she smiled warmly at him.

He cleared his throat and held out his hand "Se…Serena would you like to dance?"

Serena giggled and placed her small hand in his "I would love to" She said softly

Darien led her onto the dance floor and the music started to play

They started to flow to the music back and forth like they'd been dancing for thousand of years. Darien twirled Serena and her gown flared out around her as did her hair. He pulled her back into his arms and dipped her

Everyone was staring at them with jealously and pride

"Look at them! Who are they?" Somebody said next to Ilene

Twirl

"They must be deeply in love" Somebody else said

Flow

Ilene sighed happily grabbing her husbands hand.

Dip

He smiled at her "Look at how right they are together" he said

Ilene was shocked and looked at her husband

"Ken I thought you hated any boy that came 10 foot within Serena, and he's older!" She gasped

"They look like there destined Ilene, and he's a lovely young lad" He smiled

Serena rested her head on Darien's chest as they danced freely to the music, she sighed at how right this felt.

He was thinking along the same lines. 'I want to kiss her, should I?'

The music stopped and they stopped dancing, staring at each other intently. Everybody started to clap and Serena gasped, looking around. Next thing Darien saw was her back fleeing.

Serena ran out onto the balcony and clung onto the rails

"I can't fall in love with him! He hates me!" She sighed "Why do I feel like I belong in his arms, it feels so right... yet familiar…." She sighed again

She stared at the moon with pleading eyes

"It's beautiful isn't it" Came a deep voice behind her

Serena didn't need to turn around to know who it was

"Yes…" She breathed, a soft breeze whipped past Serena making her shiver.

Darien took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it gently on Serena's shoulders

She smiled gratefully at him.

"When we danced… it felt really… familiar, like we've done it together before…" Darien said

Serena looked at him "You felt it to?" She asked

He nodded "Serena… it felt right with you in my arms… I…I…need to tell you something"

Serena gazed into his midnight blue eyes. "What is it Darien?"

He inched his face closer to hers so there lips were only centimeters apart

"I…"

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Serena gasped and pulled back turning towards the ball room, screams and crashing we're heard.

"Darien you have to get out of here" she cried desperately

"No Serena, im not leaving without you…."

"Darien please, these youma's are dangerous you can't go in there! You'll be killed"

"You can't go in there either! Im not going to loose you Serena I care to much for you!" Darien said, tears flowing down his face

"Darien you're not going to loose me, I can deal with this please just go…" She said running towards to ball room doors.

A hand grabbed onto her arm preventing her from going into the ballroom

"Serena please… you're going to get yourself killed"

"Darien!"

SCREAM YELL ROAARRR SCREAM

"I need to help those people I can't do that unless you let go!" She cried, tears coming into her eyes

"You can't help them Serena! You're just a teenager!"

"No…im not…." Serena summoned her brooch and lifted into the air with her free arm

"MOON PRISIM POWER" She screamed

The force of the transformation sent Darien flying back… he watched in awe as Serena's ball gown faded and Ribbons and Feathers started to surround her naked form.

In a matter of seconds Sailor Moon stood in the place of Serena Tsukino

"Stay here Darien" She ordered the stunned Darien, she ran into the ball room.

"To hell if you think you're battling alone, Serena" He said pulling out a rose from his pocket

"Serena! Serena where are you?" Ilene called franticly with her husband

Sailor Moon ran in from the balcony

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE" She screamed, she spotted her mother and father searching franticly

"Mu….Ahem….Sir, madam… you're daughter is outside safe please exit the building" She said calmly to them edging them towards the doors

"Are you sure?" Ken asked

Sailor Moon nodded and turned around facing the Youma

"FOR RUINING THIS BALL AND FOR PUTTING PEOPLE IN DANGER I SAILOR MOON WILL PUNISH YOU" She cried

The ball room was now empty just her and the youma were left.

"Sailor Moon? What a pleasure to meet you, and what a pleasure to kill you" it growled

"You wish" She said before tackling it to the ground and punching it

Tuxedo mask ran from the balcony "SERENA" he cried watching Sailor Moon get punched

"Wha…" She looked up and spotted tuxedo mask running towards her, throwing roses at the youma "how do you know my name?" She asked, his eyes we're showing through his mask, she stared at them, feeling fimiliarity run through her. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers.

Blue met blue

Midnight met crystal

and the world stopped

She fell on the floor gasping "Da…Darien?" She asked staring at him

He smiled helping her up "Yea, come on we can beat this thing"

Moon nodded and grabbed her communicator, pressing the emergency trace button for the scouts to trace her.

"TAKE THIS SAILOR MOON" The youma sent a razor sharp music CD towards her.

She dodged and kicked the youma between the legs

"Im a girl!" It said

Moon turned bright red "oops... hehe" she giggled nervously, the youma brought up and arm and smacked her in the face sending her into a wall. THUD

"SAILOR MOON" Tuxedo Mask cried running over to her

"Im ok" She groaned getting up. "I didn't know that she was a girl did I! Damn Youma's"

He chuckled lightly "Let's dust this youma shall we?"

"Alright" She said walking towards it "OI BUG BRAIN DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? COME AND GET ME" She said running off

Tuxedo Mask hurtled 4 dozen roses at the youma while it had its back turned, it screamed in pain. "NOW SAILOR MOON" He cried

"MOON TIARA MAGIC" Serena cried dusting the youma.

Malachite appeared below the chandelier

"You've done it again Sailor Moon… you're luck has just run out for pretty boy though"

"Huh?" She turned to look at Tuxedo mask and saw something behind him shimmer

"WATCH OUT DARIEN" She screamed pushing him out of the way, she cried out as the sharp crystal went though her stomach

"SERENA!" He cried catching her before she fell to the ground. He collapsed onto the floor with Sailor Moon in his arms, he sobbed wildly. He pressed a hand onto her stomach trying to prevent her loosing blood; his hand became wet in seconds as his white glove turned red extremely fast.

"You can't leave me Serena! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!" He sobbed

Serena opened her eyes weakly "I…Will…Always…b…be…w…with…you" She whispered pressing a weak hand to his heart.

"No Serena please don't go! You can't die!" He sobbed; Serena raised her gloved hand and wiped a few tears weakly from his cheek.

Darien put his hand over hers sobbing.

The scouts ran in the door and spotted Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon on the floor

"SAILOR MOON" The screamed running over to her

"We're too late!" Venus gasped

"I love you Serena please don't go!" Tuxedo mask said his mask and hat falling from his face.

The scouts gasped

Serena smiled weakly "I…Love…You…Too" She said before closing her eyes, her hand fell limp from Darien's cheek.

"NOOOOOOO" Darien sobbed along with the scouts.

A single tear ran down Serena's dead face, it froze on her cheek and started to crystallize. 2 Rainbow crystals floated out of Tuxedo Mask's jacket and glided into the single tear

Everybody gasped as 5 more rainbow crystals appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into Serena's tear. Her tear floated and set itself on top of Sailor Moon's Moon wand

She and Darien started glowing a soft white glow as Serena floated in mid air, her scout uniform disintegrating and a pure white gown forming in its place. Pearl beads formed around her wrist, neck and meatballs.

"Serena's the moon princess!" Sailor Mercury gasped

"We've found her Luna" Artemis cheered

"She was right infront of me the whole time!" Luna said

Darien's Tuxedo disintegrated also, in its place black armor and a sword was seen.

"I remember now! Serena is Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom and Darien is Prince Endymion of earth! They were engaged! But the negaverse killed them before they had a chance to marry!" Luna gasped

Serena glided down back into Darien's arms and her eyes fluttered open

"S…Serena?" Luna asked unsure

"Endymion" She whispered staring at Darien

"Serenity" He said staring back in disbelief "You're the girl in my dreams!"

She sat up slowly getting head rush

"Im…Im alive!" She said staring at her stomach that should have been bleeding.

"Serena?" Mina asked

Serenity looked towards the scouts and grinned

"You guys! Im the princess! Look at me! Me! The princess" She cried

Endymion smiled at the girl in his arms

"Well, Well, Well, never expected the princess to be a scout…. Either way we will destroy you now princess serenity" Malachite spat

Everyone gasped and turned to him, forgetting he was there.

"Over my dead body" Endymion glared, getting up and standing behind Serenity in a fighting stance

"NO ENDYMION! I LOST YOU ONCE I WILL NOT LOOSE YOU AGAIN" Serenity said getting up and stepping infront of him

"Neither of you will be lost" Mars said stepping infront of the two; the other scouts joined her after.

"Im not loosing anyone I love today" Serenity said

"Well I get to kill the two royals and the scouts AND the mangy fur balls! Well this certainly is my lucky day today" Malachite grinned evilly "Prepare to die Sailor Failures"

Serenity walked around Endymion and the scouts, she calmly got out her moon wand and pointed it towards the chandelier, she closed her eyes and a powerful white beam shoot out from the crystal hitting the Chandelier and making it fall on top of Malachite, him and the light hit the floor with a giant crash, the chandelier shattering.

"You will not hurt the people I love anymore Malachite. You're days as a Dark kingdom warrior is over" She said staring at him struggling to stand.

"Cosmic Moon power" A bigger more powerful white beam crashed into Malachite's body, He turned to dust instantly.

Serenity collapsed into Jupiter's arms, her Gown turning into her scout uniform.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone gasped running around her

Mercury checked her pulse "She's fine, just a little fainting spell"

"How princess like" Mars sighed

"This battle is going to be a big one girls, we have to be on alert, we need to protect Serenity with our lives" Luna said

"I will protect her with my life and with my love" Tuxedo Mask said staring at Sailor Moon, he was back into his normal transformation.

Jupiter handed Serena to him. He cradled her delicately.

"Let's get out of here" He said stroking Sailor Moon's face with his gloved hand.

The end


End file.
